


Letting off Steam

by Azurehue22



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform, i can't spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurehue22/pseuds/Azurehue22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking on a day that's a lot like a sauna doesn't seem so bad, does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting off Steam

She hadn’t been home in a while. So much work to do, and she figured that with Jesse being gone most of the time anyways, she wouldn’t miss anything. She finally did get a day off work, on a very warm and humid summers day. The air conditioned interior of her white house was a sanctuary from the blasting sauna that was the outdoors.  
She took off her shoes, stretched, and prepared to make herself a snack, perhaps look for Jesse, when she heard a soft moan coming from the bedroom. Her stomach dropped. 

Was he cheating on her? Another woman, in her bed?” She crept towards the room, trying to stifle the rage shooting up her belly. She peered around the door frame, onto a welcome sight.

No, he wasn’t with another woman. He was all by himself. Completely naked, stretched out across the bed. A bottle of lube next to him, his cock laying against his belly as he arched his back, stroking it with firm, slow pumps. She felt her rage subside, replaced with immediate arousal. She felt the need to join him. Kiss those thick lips, run them down his furry chest. Bury them in the bush above his cock and wrap them around him. But she sat. She waited. She watched.

She watched as he ran his hand up, wiping away the beading, glistening wetness stemming from the aching member. He cradled his balls, a soft squeeze. His lips formed a name. Her name. 

Her arousal reached its peak. Silently, she peeled off her sweat soaked top and bra, tossing them aside her eyes never leaving his cock. Her hand ran down between her legs, stroking her aching center. It craved him. She ran her fingers inside of her. It was a poor substitute for his cock, but it would have to do.  
He was drawing this out on purpose. He wanted to prolong the pleasure as much as possible. Her hungry eyes drank him in. His messy brown hair, closed eyes. Teeth biting hard on his lips. His mechanical hand lay flexed on the bed, supporting the majority of his weight as he arched in pleasure. His chest heaving, covered in sweat. It dewed up on the wiry chest hairs. She could smell the sex emanating from both of them. She made a move to join him, stopping herself just in time. He cried out as a particularly good tug on the tip of his cock sent a jolt of pleasure rattling down his spine.

Enough was enough. She needed this man. She crossed to the bed noiselessly, running a hand from the base of his cock all the way to his neck. His eyes snapped open, wandering from her face to her breasts, to the soaked spot between her legs. His weight crashed back on to the bed. His hand went from his aching erect cock to finger her as she kissed him.

His fingers felt so much better than hers. They sent shivers of elation and joy through her body as she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

“You’ve been so busy, darling.”  
“I’m sorry, Jesse.” Was all she could muster through the squeaks of pleasure.  
“Don’t be. Lord knows, you’re the hard worker around here.” His fingers left her. She felt empty without them. She didn’t even register his words.  
“Sit on my face. Been wantin’ a meal.” She obliged, scooting up near his mouth where he devoured her. Her hands gripped the headboard as her thighs turned to jelly, his tongue reaching places she didn’t know she had. She cried out as the orgasm rocked her. He was stroking her clit in soft, easy circles, looking up at her.

“You taste pretty damn good.”  
“So do you.” He winked.  
“What, you get all hot and heavy watchin’ me?”  
“You’re a sight to behold, Jesse McCree.” She slid down his belly, her sex meeting with his as she kissed him, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. Arousal snaked through her once more. She wanted more of him. Wanted to entwine her body around him. Feel his cock pressed against her belly, eager to enter her. His lips and tongue exploring her body. She moved her lips down his neck, sucking the soft, salty skin. He was a good head taller than her, so her aching, soaking pussy left trails on his belly, her thighs playing with his cock. It twitched underneath her.  
He played with her hair as she sucked at his skin, licking the salt. Tasting it. Feeling his sticky, warm breath against her ear as he kissed and bit it softly.

“I gotta get inside of you.” He whispered. She smiled into his neck, pulling away.  
“Patience, my cowboy. All in due time.” She sat up, stretching. He watched her with those wide, gorgeous eyes. Every movement was tantalizing him. He reached up, pinching her nipples with both hands. Cupping her breasts. She lowered them against his face. He sucked them eagerly. She moaned his name.  
“All that talking you do…you sure are good with that tongue.” He murmured into her flesh, licking the sensitive braille near her nipples, before reaching under her arms and lifting her up. He stared at her for a moment. Damn, he was hot. Everything about him tantalized her. He did it for her. She was so, so fucking lucky she had met him in that expensive Hollywood Café. Where they discussed room service, filled with innuendos and sexual relations. How badly they wanted each other.

She had met him in his room, where they fucked well into the night. They did it again, and again, until a sort of relationship was born of that. She fell in love with him. Anya was just lucky that he had as well.  
“You’re so damn beautiful, Anya. Fuck. Why are you so gorgeous?” He kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him. Sweaty and hairy, she loved his chest. It smelled like him. A comforting, homey scent. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, she sat in his lap as he gently rocked her, a loving embrace brought on by a primal need to procreate. All the while, he twitched and leaked underneath her.  
She reached down, drawing his cock up to her aching pussy. She arched her neck as he kissed it, his hands, both flesh and mechanical, running up and down her body. Finally, agonizingly…he entered her. Her walls parting to accept his thick, slick member. He let out a sigh through his teeth. It came out as a whistle, his eyes wide. It didn’t matter how often they had sex, it was a passionate, lust driven experience every time. She bounced on top of him. Her breasts flopping against his chest, her nails digging deep into his shoulders. He moans, her shrieks of agonizing pleasure reached a peak. Her clit was tortured as it drove into his body, the friction too much handle. His hands squeezed her ass, his mouth curled into a sexy smirk she wanted to freeze into her memory.

She quit bouncing, her hands cupping his cheeks. Her thumbs stroked his lips. He bit at them, that smirk making her want to scream.  
“You gotta cum, baby.” He whispered. His eyes were so beautiful. One hand held her steady, as the other creeped up between her legs. Her already aching clit shouting with glee as he stroked it. She moaned, her back arched. For the second time that day, she saw stars. His lips were kissing her sternum.  
“What…what about you, you beautiful fucking man.” She panted. She stroked his hair, pulling herself up. He grinned.  
“I don’t matter.”  
“Oh yes you do.” She pulled away, exaggerating her movements, making sure he caught a glimpse of aching, soaking pussy. He reached for it, but she had moved out of reach before he could slider his fingers in.

“It’s all about you. Allll about you. She reached out, her small hands gripping his aching, thick cock. So neglected. So gorgeous. It was thick, which a beautiful head that peeked out of his foreskin. She kissed it, fanning her eyelashes at him. His eyes rolled back and he closed them.

She cupped his balls, lightly squeezing them as she covered his cock head in kisses. He leaked precum which she heartily lapped up. Finally, she wrapped her lips around him, taking him all the way back, licking his balls with the tip of her tongue before freeing herself. She could feel him beginning to erupt, feel the tightening around the base. She kissed it once more before straddling him, easing herself on top of him. He entered her once more. Her hands steady on his chest, she bounced, tightening her walls around him, easing an orgasm.

He cried out as he came, shouting her name, a laugh mixed with a moan. He filled her with warm seed. She leaned down, tickling his face with her tits as they laughed together. He kissed both of them before drawing her lips to his. She stroked is cheeks, feeling the rough scratch of his beard. He thrusted weakly, spent. She moaned into his lips.  
“Mmmmm…Jesse.”  
“Mm?” He replied. His forehead was pressed against hers.  
“You want dinner?” He nodded weakly.  
“I’ll be up in 10.”  
“Movie too?”  
“Sure.”  
“Good.” She kissed him again, filling it with all her passion and love. He was dozing off now, his sweat slicked body stretched out across the sheets. She pulled him out of her, stroking him once last time before covered him with the blanket they had dislodged from the bed.  
‘You’re a beautiful man. I’m so lucky to have you.’ She thought as she nuzzled his hair with her nose.

As she walked out of the room to collect her discarded clothes, she looking in the full length mirror: Well proportioned, toned. Bite marks and scratched covered her body. Some of his cum was leaking from her sore sex, as well. She bit her lip, suppressing a smile. It was one of the sexiest things she’d ever seen. She glanced back him, her gaze warm.  
It wasn’t all lust in their relationship. Sure they fucked a lot. They had fun too. Movies, walks in the park. He took her to the zoo, once. That was one of the best dates of her life. Grinning she went in the bathroom to wash up.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this. Its a one shot smutty fic. All I did was spell check it, so certain things may be a bit weird. Enjoy.


End file.
